


you're home to me; you're my home

by hoard



Series: across the multiverse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Deaf Character, First Meetings, Language Barrier, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoard/pseuds/hoard
Summary: The hearing always do that, assume that deaf wizards can’t hold their own. Usually it’s enough to put Harry off, but there’s something about this man and the earnest way he’s trying not to offend, even as he keeps doing everything wrong.





	you're home to me; you're my home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/gifts).



Lip-reading hasn’t ever been his thing. Borne out of a childhood laziness that turned into a political stance once he grew wise as to the the why’s behind the need for it, Harry finds himself idly regretting all the decisions that led him up to this point, squinting at the lips — bottom one nice and thick, the top leaving a little to be desired, but Harry can work with that — of the fit blond bloke who apparently has been trying to get Harry’s attention all night in the strobe-lit darkness of the club they’re in. Harry can make out the word _sorry_. Possibly _blame_. Hh, not blame, it’s —   
  
“Harry,” he says, introducing himself, hands signing in front of him. He hates speaking, really, doesn’t see the point in it; besides, he's always half-worried he’s screaming most of the time and has never heard his own voice before besides. But he can feel the vibrations of the music running up his spine from where he’s leant against the bar, knows that it has to be loud in there, so it’s likely that this man won’t even really hear the stupid accent Harry’s sure he has. “I’m deaf,” he adds, in case it wasn’t obvious, index and middle fingers tapping against his ear.   
  
The man says something else this time. Harry can't begin to guess what it might be, so he magics his phone out from his pocket and into his outstretched palm, thumbing past the lock screen and into the notes app. _sorry, what?_ he types, and the lays it beside his elbow on the benchtop for the man to see.   
  
He’s slow to pick it up, clearly looking for Harry’s approval, as if Harry might be worried the man’s keen to knick it. It makes harry smirk a little. He’s got a grasp on wordless magic complex enough to tie this man into knots before he could so much as blink twice at the twitch of Harry’s fingers.   
  
The hearing always do that, assume that deaf wizards can’t hold their own, and usually it’s enough to put harry off, but there’s something about this man and the earnest way he’s trying not to offend, even as he keeps doing everything wrong; his face had morphed from entitled prattishness when he’d thought Harry had been ignoring him and into the earnestness that’s stretched across it now that he's realized otherwise, eager to connect.   
  
Harry gives him a nod, and finally the man picks up the phone. His fingers go flying for a few seconds before he gives it back. Their hands brush as he deposits it into Harry’s grasp. Harry’s eyes flit up and take in the way the man’s grin changes the landscape of his face, illuminated by the flashing lights above them, red, green, blue.   
  
_can you sign your name again? slowly though please lol_ , it reads. Harry just barely gets a second to process it before the man’s rudely snatched the phone right from his fingers, typing furiously for a second before shoving it back at harry. _fuck sorry. my name’s draco. i can hear._  
  
Despite himself, Harry’s charmed.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> fused with sundance's **[this close](https://balthyjones.tumblr.com/post/172167361740/you-scare-me-but-not-having-you-in-my-life)**.


End file.
